ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ester
Ester is a character who appears in Hot Stretch. She is currently the leader of the Kraaho, who live under Bellwood's Undertown, in the Hotspot. Appearance Ester wears a purple jacket, with white fur collars and cuffs, pink stockings, and purple snow shoes. She has pinkish-red hair and a tiara with a diamond-shape at the top. Ester also has purple eyes and light pink skin, with two purple markings on her cheeks, and large whitish eyebrows. In Ben 10: Unbound , she has her Omniverse appearance but with longer hair and it is let out, she has a different tara and more markings on her face. She is slightly taller. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Omniverse ''appearance, but is taller, and has a new, diamond-shaped tiara. Due to her aging, her hair has become longer. Personality Ester has a generally open-minded and carefree attitude toward other races, particularlly towards the street children of Undertown. She shows great affection towards Ben, though in Catfight, she was irritated that her romantic hints toward him went unnoticed. However, when the situation demands it, she can be quite serious and focused. Powers and Abilities Ester is able to stretch her limbs to incredible distances. She is shown to be agile and to possess considerable strength. She is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat. 'Love Interests' Ben Tennyson When Ester first met Ben in ''Hot Stretch, they fought for a nuclear device. Later when she realized her kind was doing evil things, she converted to Ben's Team. She brought him to her friend's town and they played an alien version of hockey. Ben turned into Water Hazard and splashed everyone with water to cool them down, even Ester, though she told him not to. He then brought her a towel, and she blushed as he gazed at her. She turned the water floating around him into snowflakes, and ran laughing. Rook told Ben that Ester liked him. Later when her kind realized that she was the chief, she hugged Ben and told him that she and her kind would be good neighbors. Later, Ester's friends called Ben her boyfriend, and Ben first denied it, but then excitedly asked Rook if he had a chance with her. 'Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound' Her first appearance was in Hot Stretch (Omniverse Unbound) where she and Ben had race for the fusion device. Ben won as Fasttrack, but using a speed alien was against the rules. So in the end, she and Ben battled it out, but he won again, so she left. Ben has not seen her since then. But Diamondface has confirmed that she will return and become Ben's new girlfriend. Sif 100: The Rebooted Series Episodes Ester Appeared In: *"Vilgax's Introduction" Instead of Ester being an Alien, in the Rebootedverse, she is now a Mutant. Ester helpedSif fight against Vilgax in Vilgax's Introduction, and won. Her current wherabouts are unknown. Along with appearing, Ester got a new design! (Credits to my amazing personal artist from Ben10toys.net, TomE20Omnimaster!) Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''A Day in the Life of A Hero'' (first reappearance) *''F.A.I.L.'' Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *Love Triangles (first reappearance) Sif 100: The Rebooted Series *"Vilgax's Introduction" Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (mentioned) *Occupy: Bellwood Ryder 10 *Starting in the second season, Ester becomes a main character, traveling with Ryder. Having lived in the Hot Spot for most of her life, most of the outside world amazes her. Gallery Paperavi.png Esterior.jpg 300px-Ester OV.png EsterEaster.png|Happy Ester Sunday! (Made by Brandon 10) Ester Unbound.png|In Unbound